Nîn Bein Meleth
by midnightsun102596
Summary: Some Slash related things will be a bit lacking. I'm a thirteen year old girl who hasn't even had my first kiss yet. Harry is sent to Rivendell and goes on the quest. He and Aragorn grow up together and are in love during said quest.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude-

Harry Potter woke early the morning of his seventh birthday, his emerald eyes filled with pain as he stared desolately around the cupboard that had served as his room for over five and a half years, the same cupboard that was coated in wet and dried blood from where his uncle would punish the over small child. He looked to be about four, maybe five at the most, none suspecting him of his actual seven years. He dressed in his extremely overweight cousins hand-me-down, even if the clothes hung off his small body, and set to fixing the breakfast for his relatives. After he had finished, a new burn added to the callused hands of the youth, he consumed a piece of stale bread and a piece of burned bacon. Then he headed outside to begin his chores for the day, which included but were not limited to; mowing the yard, tending the garden, painting the shed, re-potting several roses, scrubbing the kitchen, cleaning the sitting room, cleaning the bathroom, and what ever else his aunt Petunia wanted done. As the day wore on, he began to feel... different, light headed and his already poor vision blurred. His body began to ache, especially near his ears, and by the time he was thrown into the cupboard, beaten and still bleeding, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, unaware of the bright white light that filled the cupboard, streaming out from the crack, and causing the largest power outage in London's history.

In Middle Earth, two boys are adopted by Lord Elrond of Rivendell.


	2. ChapteR 1 real one

**Chapter one- **

**Fifteen year old Harry Potter woke with a smile, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he hopped from the bed he shared with his best friend and fellow adoptive son of Elrond, Estel. The two boys had become close when both were found within a month of each other, Estel with his dieing mother, and Harry himself dieing of blood lose from his uncle. Their Ada had figured out that Harry was from another dimension, something only the elves of Rivindell, Lotherin, and Mirkwood knew about, except the Istar Gandalf. **

**"Let me sleep 'Array" Estel slurred, still more than half asleep. They had started sharing a bed when both had woken from nightmares screaming, and since were able to comfort the other without having to rush from one side of their shared room to the other. The twins were the same way, and it was easily excepted that the boys did so. **

**"Shhhh" Harry soothed, waiting until his friend was asleep to dress and leave, silently shutting the door. It would be Estel's sixteenth birthday in two weeks, and Harry was still working on his best friends gift. It was a carving to ware on a necklace, and was shaped as a sword. The wood he used was a near red color, and it suited Estel perfectly. Emerald eyes narrowed as he worked, only stopping to eat breakfast, and later lunch with his family. Estel had become used to his friends need for alone time, and respected it by not pushing him to play. **

**The day of the party arrived swiftly, and with it the prince of Mirkwood, who even much older than the two boys, was their other friend. The three were a force to be reckoned with, considering they out-pranked even the infamous Twins. **

**"Legulas... I just don't understand how I feel..." Estel told his friend, confusion and wariness etched in his young but serious face. Legulas tried to hide his laughter. Estel had begun to be attracted to Harry, and didn't know what he was feeling, which amused Legulas to no end.**

**"Estel, what your experiencing is natural for any young male or female. Your hormones are starting to act, and you are starting to notice Harry in a romantical aspect instead of just as a friend. Its perfectly natural." Estel nodded, but still held a troubled look.**

**"What do I do about it though?" Legulas grinned, a sly look in his eyes as he whispered something into Estel's ear, causing the boy to turn completely red. Meanwhile Harry was having a similar conversation with Elrond, who was smirking as he gave the horrified boy 'the talk'. Harry left the room scared for life while his Ada laughed himself silly.**

**Estel looked at Harry nervously. He had asked the other boy, both seventeen, to come for a walk with him in the gardens, and now he was nervous. He had fallen for his best friend hard since the fateful talk with Legulas some time before, and he was finally trying to put his feelings into actions. He led Harry by the hand, a common occurrence for the two, toward the bench that marked Harry's favorite spot in the gardens, and they sat. Silence fell between them as they stared at the full moon, breathing the slightly chilled air from an early fall. Estel turned toward Harry to find the other boy already staring at him, and without any of his previous hesitation, kissed the other soundly on the lips. Hands tangled in soft hair, gasps and light pants filled the now electric air, and Harry let out a breathy moan. Neither had kissed anyone before, so they felt their way along, ending with slick foreheads resting against each other in the cool night air.**

**"I love you" they whispered together, then looked at the other in shock before blinding smiles over took their faces. It was with those same grins they headed back to their room, hands held together as they talked about anything and everything.**

**Sorry for the lack of update, I have been busy with eighth grade algebra, and the fact my mother is a bitch. Sorry again, and I thank all who read this. *Blows big kiss to people reading***


End file.
